


The Stars Beneath Me

by Leiazher (Earlephant)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Mild Angst, Sad Crowley, Starmaker Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlephant/pseuds/Leiazher
Summary: And he could almost pretend he was floating in the void, shapeless and infinite.
Kudos: 7





	The Stars Beneath Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something while I try to get back into writing. <3

All the trees and flowers in the garden had been in full bloom when it was created. All of them already weighed by full leaves and ripe fruit.   
Pears sweet and juicy, blueberries bursting with flavour and staining lips purple. Apples... Apples, tempting, red, green, shining. Just out of reach, but still there.

There were no flowers on the trees. No buds of leaves. Just fully grown in full glory.

The first time Crowley saw cherry blossoms he froze, foot still in mid-air before he slowly put it down, careful not to disturb the softly falling petals.

The grass seemed blue in the light of the moon, and the petals a stark contrast of white and pink.

He stared, he barely breathed, he slowed his heart to hear nothing but silence. And he could almost pretend he was floating in the void, shapeless and infinite, painting the nothingness with stars and galaxies.

Here it was, all around him.

Cherry blossoms falling, cherry blossoms on the ground and nestled in the grass. And the stars, high above. The night sky was beneath his feet once more, and he felt heavy. Heavier than he had ever felt before. So heavy he fell to his knees, closed his hands around tufts of grass and dirt.

Crushing petals in his hands, and under his black hole heavy body. 

Just like he had crushed everything else.


End file.
